


Sandor/Sansa Fanart for Onion Breath

by Paperdollgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Wallpaper, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Sandor/Sansa Fanart for Onion Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoimreH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoimreH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Onion Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225236) by [DracoimreH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoimreH/pseuds/DracoimreH). 



I´m just crazy in love with this story. It´s just so, so good.

❤️❤️❤️

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/57633/57633_original.png)


End file.
